A Twisted Fairy Tale
by Fire Lord Mowse
Summary: Yeah! Fairy tales! Messed up with ATLA characters Katara: Little Red Sokka: Sokilocks/Goldilocks Zuko Zula: Hanseland Gretel... ETC! Hope you like, so R&R!


A Twisted Fairy Tale:

**AN: Okay, my camp group came up with this, I just added avatar characters. It's kind of weird, and there is oocness, so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Mike and Bryan made an announcement, I now own Avatar!111!1!one!11oneonetwo**

**HEh. Me: Wakes up… Aww, mom that was the best dream ever. **

**Mom: SCHOOL TIME! GET UP!**

**Me: Okay, ya got me, I don't own Avatar… Or Sokilocks… Or a Zuko plushie.. etcetcect**

Back drop: A painted forest, with red, yelolow, and green leaves, a dirt path winds, and there are multicolored flowers along the path.

Katara/PaintedLady/RedRidingHood: Hi, my name is Katara, but everyone calls me The Painted Lady because of the face paint I always wear. I'm on my way to my grandmother Hama's house because she's sick, and I need to bring her some puppets to make her feel better! My mother told me to stay on the path, and avoid evil Toph. If you see Toph, yell 'Toph!' Okay?

Suddenly, Toph pops out from behind a tree.

**Audience: Toph!**

Katara: Good job, now I think I'll continue on my way.

oo000oo

Hansel/Zuko: Azula, I can't believe stepmother threw us out of the Fire Palace like that.

Gretal/Azula: Yeah, good thing I'm leaving behind all these breadcrumbs so we can find our way back.

Hansel/Zuko: Smart idea.

oo000oo

Scene change to the swamp, vines, murky brown water and random trees that turn into your dead mother occasionally.

Vines are wrapped around a girl. The girl slices through with two yellow/gold fans

Suki/SnowWhite: Hi! I'm Suki, but my princess name is Snow White. I'm running from the evil Queen who wants my heart. However, I'm living with some dwarves, I'm trying to find their house right now, so bye!

oo000oo

Toph runs by in the forest

Audience: Toph! Toph!

Toph:*holds finger to lips* Shh! Are you trying to blow my cover?

oo000oo

Katara: *shakes head* Hey, I don't see any Toph…

Katara: *shrugs and begins to walk away* Oh well..

Suddenly, a guy runs by, wearing a blonde wig. He bumps into Katara

Guy: Oh! Hey, I'm Sokilocks. I just came from the most terrible place *shakes head* There were broken chairs, cold porridge, and really hard beds, not to mention angry platypus-bears.

Police: Sokilocks, do not move, we have you surrounded.

Sockilocks *worried* Oh no, gotta run!

Katara: that was weird…

oo000oo

Back in the swamp with Snow Suki

Suki: Hey! Welcome back, I finally found the dw- Oh! *trips over a man* Hello there…

Doc: Hi! I'm Doc, and these are my brothers Xu and Bushi!

*Doc changes hat*

Doc as Xu: Hi I'm Xu, nice to meet you!

*changes hat*

Doc as Bushi: Hi I'm Bushi!

Suki: But.. you just changed hats, and pretended you were different people…

Doc as Bushi: Oh, you know who loves to do that? My brother Doc!

*Suki facepalms*

Suki: So… what brings you here?

*hat change*

Doc: Well, the Big Bad Toph blew down my house of straw.

*hat change*

Doc as Xu: And my straw masterpiece

*hat change*

Doc as Bushi: *proud* She didn't get my brick tower! *sobbing* But she did get my painted lady statue.

Suki: *sincere* Oh! That's so sad!

*Doc leaves*

Suki: Okay, well anyway, I finally found the dwarves, but it's terrible! They can't wash their clothes, they can't cook, sweep, they can't even smell right, they never take baths, and they ALWAYS LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED

Sokilocks: *runs by* Door unlocked? Yes!

oo000oo

Azula: Hey! *points to house* It's a house! Made of…

Zuko: Honar flakes!

Azula: Power Gummies!

*Zuko and Zula run to house and eat a lot*

Old woman: Who's that eating my honor flakes and power gummies?

Zuko: *gulp*

Old woman: Oh, it's you children. You must be hungry

Azula: Well, duh! Now let us inside for a meal, peasant

Old woman: Gladly. My name is Hama. Come in.

*Hama leads them in a closet, and locks the door*

Azula: What? How dare you!

Zuko: Aww, now I'm trapped in here with HER!

oo000oo

Suki: Hey! A house made of shiny, pretty.. OOH! *runs in house*

Hama: Oh, look, are you wanting some clean rooms?

Suki: YES!  
Hama: Come this way *shoves in closet*

Suki: HEY! THIS IS DIRTY!  
oo000oo

Hama: OH, I'm out of rope! *runs out of house*

Toph: haha *climbs in Hama's bed*

Audience: Toph

Toph: Shush it. *throws pillow

oo000oo

Katara: In to Grandmother Hama's house we go…

*enters house*

Hey Grandma!

Toph: Oh, hey Painted Lady

Katara: Brought you puppets *kneels down*

Katara: Grandma, what black hair you have

Toph: Better to.. um… hear you with?

Katara: Ooookkkaaay… What big teeth you have…

Toph: Better to eat the puppets with.. I mean.. whatever

Katara: Oh… What blind eyes you have

Toph: Am I supposed to say better to see you with…?

Audience: XD

Toph: Oh well..

Hama: Oh! Hey Katara!

Katara: Hama?

Toph: *leaps out of bed* We've got you now!

Doc/Xu/Bushi: Ha!

*The big bad Toph and the Three little… Men tie up Hama and let Zuko, Azula, and Suki go.*

INTERRUPT STOPY

Kid: Wait.. weren't the three little men and Toph enemies?

Man: Nope. That was just a cover story. They're all actually part of a secret organization.

Kid: Oh

BACK TO THE PLAY

Katara: Grandmother… WHY?

Hama: And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!

*random dog appears*

Hama: AND THAT PESKY DOG!

*Door crashes open*

Sokilocks: Oh.. I didn't think there would be anyone in here…

Everyone: SOKILOCKS!

*END*

Aang: And they all lived happily ever after.. Somehow…

Bumi: Did that really happen?

Aang: No son.

*aang leaves*

THE END… MAYBE

*later*

Katara*creeps in Bumi's room* Hey Bumi, can I borrow some puppets ?

Bumi: dot dot dot

THE REAL END


End file.
